


fireworks

by cxrranam



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, More filth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, happy fourth of july, rovinsky, who cares about timelines not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrranam/pseuds/cxrranam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan's breath was coming short. His chest heaved; nails clawed at the fine leather and bare skin inside the Mitsubishi. He could feel alcohol singeing the blood in his veins as it rushed through his ears in a dozen tidal waves. Joseph Kavinsky had his mouth pressed into the crook of his neck, and his hand two fingers deep in Ronan Lynch’s ass. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe he was one strong pinch away from waking to a cold reality.</p><p>But he had never felt more blissfully awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> happy fourth of july from your sinful british sister across the sea. enjoy your day!

 

Ronan's breath was coming short. His chest heaved; nails clawed at the fine leather and bare skin inside the Mitsubishi. He could feel alcohol singeing the blood in his veins as it rushed through his ears in a dozen tidal waves.   
  
Joseph Kavinsky had his mouth pressed into the crook of his neck, and his hand two fingers deep in Ronan Lynch’s ass. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe he was one strong pinch away from waking to a cold reality.   
  
But he had never felt more blissfully awake.

  
  
Ronan barely bit back a choked off cry as Kavinsky crooked his fingers. His back arched right off the seat, pressing himself onto K’s hand like it was the only reason there was still oxygen in his lungs. K did it again and Ronan felt his cock twist against his stomach, agonisingly bare and untouched by everything but the hot Virginian air.

  
  
A pathetic whimper tumbled from Ronan's lips and his fingers dug into the seat until it was too painful.

  
  
“Fucking look at you.”

  
  
Kavinsky had pulled back to watch the way Ronan’s face screwed up and his mouth opened into a wide gape. He seemed to be fully appreciative of how boneless Ronan was becoming beneath K’s naked body. Ronan forced himself to scowl.

  
  
“Why don't you take a picture? It would last longer-”

  
  
His remark was broken by Kavinsky shoving two fingers of his other hand into Ronan's mouth, pressing heavy against his tongue. Ronan felt his cheeks redden, a flood of heat rushing to his face - and to his dick. It felt so wrong, so… dirty… to be filled at both ends by Kavinsky’s long, agile fingers.

  
  
“Less of your cheek, Lynch, you forget who is in charge here,” Kavinsky sneered, then his expression changed. “Then again, a photo isn't a bad idea…” 

  
  
He crooked his fingers again, and began scissoring them inside Ronan's ass. Ronan groaned around K’s fingers in his mouth.

  
  
K leaned down and, holding Ronan still by the fingers in his mouth, licked a long stripe from his collarbone up his neck and to his temple. His voice dropped to a low whisper, patronising. “Should I send it to Dick Gansey? What would he say to a picture of you gasping like a whore around my fucking fingers?”

  
  
Ronan seethed, and attempted to bite down on Kavinsky’s fingers. His teeth had barely grazed the skin before he was gagging around them. K had shoved them another inch or two down his throat. His eyes watered and his body moved to buck K off him. 

  
  
Kavinsky soothed the pain with another curl of his fingers against that sweet spot in his ass and Ronan’s angered expression melted into one of bliss. His cock leaped - begging for attention, leaking precum all over his stomach.

 

When K pulled his fingers simultaneously from Ronan’s mouth and ass, he nearly leaped onto him, his hips chasing the glorious friction of his fingers before he was left empty and gaping. But it was worth it. He saw what K was doing the very next second and his stomach twisted.

 

His fist was wrapped around his own cock, jerking fairly quickly. The slick sound of lube filled the car. The air felt tight, Ronan’s blood felt too hot in his veins, and then K was pulling him down on the seat - enough that he was pressed nearly in half. 

 

And then he felt the press of Kavinsky’s cock… pushing… inch by inch. Ronan whimpered again. His legs twitched. He could feel K closer than he’d ever felt him before, could smell the scent of alcohol and expensive cigarettes all over him. All of a sudden, K pushed his final couple of inches into him, so hard that their skin slapped together and Ronan let out a high cry.

 

“Fuck-” Kavinsky said, and began to move hard and fast inside of him. His hands slipped up from Ronan’s hips, up his chest to where his throat was bared, head thrown back. His fingers curled around his throat, gripping tightly and leaving their mark.

 

Ronan’s cock was aching, his body on fire as every nerve was hit with the push of Kavinsky’s cock. It was building inside of him, a furious flame. 

 

“Who- who knew?” Kavinsky panted, his mouth curling into a leer. “Who knew that Ronan Lynch was such an easy little cockslut? So easy to just wreck your fucking virgin ass-”

 

Ronan cried out embarrassingly loudly, K’s words causing his dick to jump. He was painfully hard - had been for a while - but K continued to make no move to touch him where he desperately needed it. Instead, his hand tightened around his throat.

 

Ronan’s hands closed around K’s wrists, squeezing painfully, trying to wrench them away from where they were restricting his breathing. His whole body began to buck, shaking and trembling and so, so close to the edge.

 

K’s eyes were clenched shut as he pounded Ronan again and again. He was closer to. Every second, every thrust.

 

Ronan was tipping on the edge of consciousness, so close to falling into a black abyss, when K let go and wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking him again and again.

 

Ronan’s vision burst into colour at full brightness, and he came with a cry louder than he would ever permit himself to make. And Joseph Kavinsky followed him over the edge. They painted the seat with white.


End file.
